Broken Families Fixed
by MeganDawn
Summary: How Olivia And Elliot have Fixed a Broken Family E/O. Full Summary inside!


A/N: I'm back! I missed you all. A/U story Olivia and Elliot have been married 8 years and Maureen is 12 and Kathleen is 10. Kathy passed away when Maureen was four and Kathleen was two. Olivia adopted Maureen and Kathleen soon after she married Elliot. They live in a five bedroom house on the out skirts of Manhattan. Elliot and Olivia have a three year old girl and they named her Charlotte Harper. She has light brown hair with hazel eyes. Simon and Olivia are pretty close, and have been since they found out about each other. Simon and Tracey have been married for four years and Simon adopted Ty and he and Tracy had Olivia together. Olivia Marsden is 4 and Ty is 6. Please no Rude or Nasty reviews if you don't like it don't read it.

Olivia was in the kitchen making hot coco for herself and her two oldest daughters Maureen and Kathleen her youngest daughter Charlotte was playing in her playpen. Olivia smiles when she hears footsteps coming into the kitchen. The days that she spent with her daughters were always her favorite even if it was a snow day with snow on the ground. "Mom can we pop popcorn and watch a movie?" Maureen asked.

Olivia nodded and handed Maureen two cups of hot coco and said "Hand one to Kathleen okay honey." Maureen nodded and walked into the living room and handed her little sister a cup. Olivia then began to pop the popcorn. "Maureen, you and Kathleen go ahead and pick out a movie for us to watch."

Maureen looked at Kathleen and nodded "Okay mom." Soon the popcorn was done and in a bowl Olivia took it and her cup of hot coco into the living room. Once she got everything on the table Charlotte began to cry she went and got Charlotte and then went and made her some chocolate milk. When she walked into the living room Maureen said "Mom we choose the little mermaid that way we all could enjoy it." She smiled and sat on the couch then Olivia sat down with Charlotte in her lap and Kathleen sat on the other side of Olivia. Olivia grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over the four of them. About half way through the movie the three girls were asleep. Carefully Olivia got up. Once she got up she carried Charlotte and placed her down in her toddler bed where she tucked her in. Then she took Kathleen to her room and placed her in the bed and tucked her in and last she picked Maureen up and took her to her bedroom where she tucked her in.

Once the girls were settled in she cleaned the living room up and turned the movie off. She then looked at the clock and seen that it was two thirty which was about the time the girls would nap after they spent a few hours out in the snow.

Olivia was washing the dishes when the house phone rang; Olivia answered the phone "Hello."

Elliot smiled at the sound of his wife's voice "Hey Beautiful."

Olivia smiled and went back to washing the dishes "What are you doing El?"

Elliot smiled and typed some more of his DD5s "Well Typing DD5s and missing my beautiful wife and partner."

Olivia sighed "You know that I quit when we had Charlotte."

Elliot sighed "Yeah I know, so where are our girls?"

Olivia's heart fluttered she had been Maureen and Kathleen's mom for eight years but she still found it hard to believe. "Well all three fell asleep and are in bed."

Elliot giggled "Let me guess, you played with them in the snow?"

Olivia smiled as she finished the dishes "Yep and then we came in and ate popcorn and drank hot coco and Charlotte drank chocolate milk. We were watching The Little mermaid when they all fell asleep. I actually just finished cleaning up."

Elliot smiled "Sounds like you all had fun today."

Olivia grinned and looked at the pictures she had taken of today's activities "Yeah we did, so are you going to be home on time tonight?"

Elliot looked at the clock "Yes dear, so what's for dinner?"

Olivia sighed "I don't know Simon called earlier and had mentioned that he, Tracy and the kids wanted to come over so what do you think about Italian?"

Elliot smiled "That sounds wonderful, I will be home soon. I Love You Liv."

Olivia grinned "I love you too El." With that she hung the phone up and called Simon to tell them what she was making for dinner and told them to bring Olivia's high chair since she only had one for Charlotte.

After getting off the phone it was now three thirty at four she was going to wake the girls up so that they could all get ready for tonight's dinner. She went and began to start on making the lasagna which would bake for an hour in a half. Soon the Lasagna was in the oven and it was four so she went and got the girls up and told them to take baths and pick out nice outfits for dinner. Maureen picked out a white dress. Kathleen picked out a nice peach looking shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Olivia picked out a white Minnie mouse shirt with pink tights underneath it for Charlotte, after everyone was bathed and dressed Olivia sat on the couch as the girls came and asked Olivia to fix their hair. Maureen wanted her hair half way pulled up and half of it down. Kathleen wanted her bangs braided and clipped. Olivia pulled up Charlotte's hair and put a white ribbon around the ponytail. After they were all done Olivia looked at the clock it was five so she went and made the salad and the Garlic and butter bread. After the bread was made it was time to pull the lasagna out of the oven and placed the bread in the oven.

"Maureen, Kathleen, could you two set the table?" Olivia asked as she got the plates and silverware out and then got six glasses out of the cabinet.

Maureen and Kathleen ran into the kitchen and Maureen got the plates and Kathleen got the silverware they placed the glass plates where the older ones were sitting. Olivia then got down three plastic plates with matching silverware. The doorbell rung and Olivia went picked up Charlotte and went to answer the door and seen her little brother Simon he placed a kiss on her check and then kissed Charlotte's head as the older girls ran in to see who was at the door "UNCLE SIMON,AUNT TRACY!" Maureen and Kathleen Yelled as they rushed to hug their aunt and uncle after hugs were given and kisses on the heads. Simon and Tracy went and sat down while Olivia took the other high chair into the dining room. She placed it right next to Charlotte's and then set the glasses and cups around the table. Then she got the bread out of the oven and placed it on the stove as Elliot walked in behind her. "Need any help Mrs. Stabler?"

Olivia smiled "Of course but not until after I get a kiss from my husband." She turned around in his arms and he kissed her. Then they got back to putting dinner on the table once everything was placed on the table she went and changed into a purple top with a pair of jeans and then called her family to the table where they got what they wanted to drink Olivia got water which shocked her family. Elliot got wine along with Tracy and Simon. Maureen and Kathleen had grape soda. Ty had Orange soda and Olivia and Charlotte had apple juice.

Simon looked at Olivia and asked "Sis why did you get water usually when we have dinner together you have Wine. The only time I remember seeing you get water is when you're pregnant." Olivia blushed and smiled.

Elliot looked at Olivia "Liv is there something you're not telling us?"

Olivia grinned and looked at everyone around the table "Umm I'm Pregnant."

Everyone but Charlotte, Ty, and Olivia stopped eating.


End file.
